ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 24: Deathmatch of June
(The song "Night Falls" plays as the warriors and VKs prepare to battle the knights.) * All: Watch your back, watch your back. Watch your back, watch your back. * We can counter their attack. Hit them 'til the armour cracks. * Wordac: This could get a little sticky. * How to win this battle could be tricky but I know the best way. * Fall back. Let me lead. You hold the line and we'll bring them to their knees. * Mal: Swords in the air if you're with me. They got us outnumbered 1 to 50. * But victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy. You take the left and the rest of you can follow me. * Wordac: Uh-uh. * Mal: This is my crew. * Wordac: This is my squad. * Mal: This is my turf. * Thyran: Oh, my gosh. Look, guys. We've got bigger fish to fry. * Put your differences aside, 'cause, right now, we're on the same side. * Evie: Until the night falls, everyone. * Mal and Wordac: We'll stay together 'til the battle is done. * All: Watch your back, watch your back. Watch your back, watch your back. * We can counter their attack. Hit them 'til the armour cracks. * Evie, Mal and Wordac: Until the night falls, we're aligned. It doesn't mean that we're on the same side. * All: Watch your back, watch your back. Watch your back, watch your back. * Hit them hard and hit them fast. They're too heavy to react. * Mal: This situation's getting kind of heavy. Hold your weapons tight. Keep them steady. * 'Cause if we stick together, we can make it out alive. I'll cause a distraction. You attack them from the side. * Lamald: All my soldiers stand at the ready. We can cut them up like confetti. * We'll hit them from the front. You counter from behind. Don't forget the fate of 2015's on the line. * All: This is all out war. They got us outnumbered. The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder. * Melja: And we are not going under. We will never run for cover. * All: We battle for the victory and ride for each other. * Thyran: Until the night falls, everyone. * Mal and Wordac: We'll stay together 'til the battle is done. * All: Back to back, back to back. Back to back, back to back. * We can counter their attack. Hit them 'til the armour cracks. * Evie, Mal and Wordac: Until the night falls, we're aligned. It doesn't mean that we're on the same side. * All: Back to back, back to back. Back to back, back to back. * Hit them hard and hit them fast. They're too heavy to react. * Ramso: Suit of armour strong and true, make this metal bust a move! * Yalbec: Until the night falls, you can trust. * Evie, Mal and Wordac: I'm gonna help you win this battle because... * All: ...I got your back, got your back. Got your back, got your back. * All for one and that's a fact, knights fall pitch black. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Category:Dance Scenes